Son of the Knight
by StraySora
Summary: A chance encounter between Harry and Bruce results in many mysteries, secrets, and lies unfolding. Or, where Harry is Bruce Wayne's (only) biological son. Harry goes to a Hero School, instead of Hogwarts. The Magical World is in a tizzy. And the Justice League is treating the chaos just like any other Tuesday. HP/DC Crossover including a (slight) Xover with MYHA.


**Son of the Knight**

 **A chance encounter between Harry and Bruce results in many mysteries, secrets, and lies unfolding. Or, where Harry is Bruce Wayne's (only) biological son. Harry goes to (a) School. Origins are changed and/or altered. The Magical World is in a tizzy. And the Justice League treat the chaos just like any other Tuesday.**

 **Episode 1: A Prelude of Sorts.**

Nothing odd ever happened on Privet Drive. It was a well maintained, plain, suburban street. With ordinary and plain houses and equally unextraordinary residents. The Dursleys proudly touted that they were the most 'normal' family in all of Britain. A reputation they held with an unsettling obsession.

Not many would contest otherwise, despite their obvious unnatural looks and almost fake plastered smiles. The Dursley males were as wide as they were tall with very little neck - while the wife was rail thin with a horseface and too much neck. Their appearance seemed alien and health concerning, yet they did not see anything wrong with their appearances. In fact, they believed the one thing that ruined their rather immaculate reputation was NOT their ugly looks and even uglier personalities but - one little _boy_.

Harry Potter.

Poor, green eyed, messy haired, Harry was the talk of the town - and not in a positive way. Though he was only ten years old he had gained a reputation as a "troublemaker" and "delinquent" - something that the Dursleys loudly proclaimed to their neighbors hoping to further this blatant lie.

If anyone was the delinquent it would be the Dursley's son. He was as daft as he was large with emotional range of a teaspoon and an insatiable appetite that was downright savage. The boy was spoiled rotten never told what he was doing was wrong or incorrect, never given a timeout or even a spanking. No, instead all of the problems that transpired were all the cause of the 'freak' - Harry James Potter.

In most cases how the Dursley's treated young Harry would be considered abuse, however the people of Surrey seemed oddly accepting of the 'troublesome' boy's 'punishments' - if Harry would have a word for it, it would almost be _**magical**_. Of course, this word was taboo in his relatives house - which usually ended up with him thrown into his cupboard under the stairs without food or water or even bathroom breaks til morning.

So, the intelligent child kept his thoughts to himself - despite feeling something was _**off**_ with the residents of the supposedly 'normal' suburbs.

Besides, who would believe **him** , anyways?

" **BOY**! Get in here **NOW**!" Bellowed his Uncle, a largely obese seal with a mustache (as he internally called him.) Harry knew if he spoke what he thought he'd most likely be dead and buried in seconds, so instead he kept his snarky words to himself and trudged his way back into the house.

" **BOY**! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TRACKING IN DIRT?!" Ah, and there was his all so ' _lovely'_ aunt Petunia's shrill voice, treating him like a dog who rolled in the mud and hadn't just tended to her rose garden. ' _Focus, Harry…'_ He chided himself before answering as best as he could. "I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, but Uncle Vernon wanted me-" He was cut off in his explanation with the man's annoyed shout. "QUIET BOY. GO CLEAN OFF WITH THE HOSE AND THEN GET IN HERE, **NOW**!" Mentally biting his tongue the ten year old muttered a "Yes, Uncle Vernon" before heading back out to do just that.

As Harry cleaned himself with freezing water he continued to think about his desires once he was able to leave this hell that he called 'home'. ' _Eight years…. And then I'll be able to leave this place…'_ Most would expect that an abused, downtrodden, boy would be an attention-seeking, love starved, reckless, and justifiably angry kid who would do anything for acknowledgement.

However, Harry was anything but that. He was always scarily intelligent, he picked up many skills simply by reading or doing. Some might say he was a genius despite his young age - though the Dursley's tried their damnedest to make him seem the exact opposite.

Harry never knew who his parents were, just that his mother was a 'whore', according to Aunt Petunia, and his father was a 'useless layabout' according to his Uncle, and according to BOTH they died in a car crash just to rid themselves of their 'freakish' son.

At one point he believed them, but that was when he was five years old and still a meek and easily influenced child. When he began thinking of himself a few years later he came to the realization that even if he didn't know who his parents were or what they were like - his Aunt and Uncle were unreliable narrators and thus a horrible source of information.

But he digressed, because whoever they were, he was one-hundred percent sure he gained his intelligence from one - if not BOTH of them.

Apparently his wandering thoughts made him take too long for his Uncle's short fused liking as he once again began yelling for him to get into the house. "Sorry Uncle Vernon…" He muttered eyes cast low to show his submissiveness. A grunt was his reply before the blubber faced man with three chins began to speak.

"I've told Petunia and Dudley already - but I'm going to tell you now. Tomorrow is a **VERY** important day for me and my position in Grunnings! Tomorrow the Owner and Head of Wayne Enterprises will becoming to a grand dinner party that my company will be Hosting... " He trailed off giving a meaningful glare. "Unfortunately it's required that I take MY closest relatives - which included your Aunt Marge -" Harry had to force himself not to make a face of disgust. "And YOU."

" _Me…?"_ Harry asked in bewilderment. He never got to go anywhere really. He was the one the Dursleys would be more than happy to act like he never _**existed**_. The same went for their neighborhood. So, the mere fact that he was going to such an important event with such important people threw the usually cool-headed boy off guard.

After all, with big names like _**Bruce 'FREAKING' Wayne**_ going to this event - meant that his Uncle got into the Big Leagues of Business. Everyone in the world knew Bruce Wayne - who vanished from the public eye for several years after his parents tragic and unjust murder - only to come back into the spotlight surprising everyone with his playboy attitude yet highly shrewd and cunning business-like manners and aptitude. Surely, there was no greater enigma than Bruce Wayne… And that's not even counting the mysteries surround a particular caped vigilante who showed up a few years after Bruce Wayne integrated back into celebratory society.

"You WILL go boy, but if I see ONE glimpse of your _**freakishness**_ you'll wish you were never **BORN**!" Ah, so that was it… Harry's unexplained and irrational 'problem' - something that he himself couldn't seem to grasp why it happened.

What he did know is that his relatives despised whatever _**it**_ was and thus Harry, by default. It irked him to no end that he couldn't figure out exactly _**what**_. this "power" was or how he could trigger it. What was even more infuriating was he felt the answer was RIGHT in front of him - yet he couldn't grasp it!

"You will stay out of sight, only speak if you are spoken to, and **DO NOT - AND I MEAN DO** _ **NOT**_ **, do any of your** ' _ **FREAKISHNESS'**_ **in front of the GUESTS! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?"** Uh oh, his uncle's veins were protruding that meant that Vernon was three seconds close to hitting Harry or having a heart attack… or so Harry **hoped** it was the latter…

"...Yes Uncle Vernon…" He spoke quietly but still loud enough to hear. The green eyed boy was still reeling in shock at this sudden development as he responded to his Aunt's shrieking to do the dishes - his body weightless as his thoughts flew up into Cloud Nine. Unbeknownst to everyone, Harry's eyes _**glowed**_ ever so slightly before dimming back to their normal, verdant, green as a rare calm descended on number 4 Privet Drive that evening…

No One knew it then, but this one meeting between two jaded, hurt, souls would change the course of the world… forever.


End file.
